


Commander Cody Week - Snippets/Stories

by bjjones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Commander Cody Week, Gen, M/M, My grammar would make my partner cry, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snippets, winging this whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjjones/pseuds/bjjones
Summary: So it's Commander Cody Week on Tumblr.  Now I've not really participated in one of these, so this has been an interesting challenge.The Challenge:Day One - BondsDay Two - OriginsDay Three - ValorDay Four - Post Order 66Day Five - Rest & RecoveryDay Six - AUDay Seven - Missing Perspective
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. Day One - Bonds: Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be snippets that likely will lead to larger stories down the road. 
> 
> All of them are Commander Cody centric, a few have Cody/Obi-Wan but not all of them. 
> 
> Tags will be updated with each updated story.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the snippets.

He knew he was different from the Alpha class, more controlled, less of the Prime's stubborn nature. Or at least he was supposed to be. In truth he was more like Fett, than the longnecks or Prime had wanted to admit.

He could see it in Jango's eyes, when Cody would get between the longnecks and his vode. The proud, yet pained expression. Cody knew something terrible had happened to Prime, that made him into a bittered man. It wasn't his place to help or save him, his place was protecting his vode. 

He couldn't save them all, and had come to terms with that fact. 

They were built for war, and he knew many of his vode would not live past their first battle, no matter how well he trained them. They were built for war, but not all of them had the heart of a soldier. 

So Cody did what he could to prepare them for the war that would come to their doorstep, and prayed to a deity that he had no knowledge of, to protect those brothers that weren't meant to be soldiers.

At night, he made his way through the vode, making sure they were safe for the moment. Wolffe, Fox, Bly, Gree were doing their own patrols. They would meet to discuss cadets to keep an eye on, which vode needed extra practice, and took a few moments not to be Commanders. 

"You can't protect all of them."

He glanced over at Rex, who was settled on his cot for the night. "No, but I can try."

"Cody…"

"It's my duty, Rex." He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering what it would be like to live in a world where his vode were safe. Where he didn't have to worry about Dreamer bleeding out on a battlefield, because his head was in the clouds, or Mythic getting punished for losing himself in his stories of legends. "Prime has Boba, we're only bad memories and echos. Someone needs to be what he is incapable of."

Rex slid out of his bunk into Cody's, curling up next to him seeking comfort. "I'm glad it's you, and not him. The vode are better off with you as our ori'vod then him as a Buir."

Days later Cody glanced up, and saw a man who looked like a wet tooka, and knew war had finally reached their doors. 


	2. Day Two - Origins: First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ties into yesterday's prompt.
> 
> Cody meets his General ...

The wet tooka ended up being his General. 

Alpha-17 had warned him that the Jetii was a pain in the shebs to work with, and that if Cody thought his stress levels were bad trying to protect his vode, Kenobi was going to give him an aneurysm.

When they officially met, the General looked less like a wet tooka, and more of a Jetii. His hair was shorter, the beard full, blue eyes filled with wonder and kindness. The smile was blinding, and he felt something inside break open. 

This was his Jetii, and he would protect him to his dying breath.

"Hello there." It would take time, but Cody learned each of the General's smiles. The one he was giving to him now, would end up being his favorite - it was genuine and filled with so much warmth. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, well I guess now General Kenobi." The small grimace was enough to know that some of the Jedi weren't thrilled with their new role. Cody made a mental note, if they were made for the Jetii why weren't they prepared for them? "May I ask your name? I know all the men have designated numbers … " Another grimace, this one more of a low growl. "No one deserves to be just a number."

"Kote." He answered, not sure why he was telling him the name Prime had given him in a rare moment of comradeship. Fett had called him his 'Glory', he snarked back that he was his own 'Glory'. Hence the name had shifted to Cody over time. "Though most call me Cody."

"What would you prefer, Commander?" Obi-Wan tilted his head in a way that reminded Cody of a tooka. "Though I'm sure Glory is very appropriate." 

It was a good thing he was wearing his bucket, so the General didn't see the incredulous expression he knew he was wearing. "You speak Mando'a."

"I know enough." The next smile was one he would relate to 'The Negotiator'.

"Cody, sir." He slipped off his bucket and gave him a nod. "It's an honor."

"Hello, Cody." The Commander liked the way the General said his name. 


	3. Day Three - Valor: Not Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was on the move before he could think about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by talented artists who posted amazing art of Cody roundhouse kicking droids.
> 
> Plus ['Stratosphere' by Epic North](https://youtu.be/mtYiejLctjM)

He saw the fight go to osik from a distance. 

Kenobi was standing between members of the 212th, and an approaching droid battalion. The battle had been going on for hours, days, hell he couldn't really remember how long they had been on this Force forsaken planet.

Before he could stop himself, he was running in their direction. He had no idea at that moment what he would do, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Somehow, he took out droids as he went, and promised himself he would delete the footage of him tackling one of the droids, the two of them rolling until Cody jumped back on to his feet and sent a shot backwards as he kept moving. 

It was then he saw an opening. 

With a sigh, he pushed himself faster, shot three droids in front of him, used the Ultra Series as a launching platform, and landed on one of the tanks. When the droid popped it's head out trying to figure out what happened, he yanked it out and tossed it to the ground. 

He swore he could hear it yelling - 'not like this'.

With a determination and strength he wasn't sure he had, he maneuvered the tank towards the approaching army, dropped three grenades inside, slammed the lid shut, and at the last second jumped off. 

Cody rolled with the momentum, got back onto his feet, just in time to watch it crash into the approaching army and explode taking out half of the droids. 

The General gave him a half salute, then motioned the men onward, to finish off the rest of them. 

He ignored the yelling from Rex, the laughter from Wolffe, the grumbling about paperwork from Fox, and took the good natured ribbing from his men, about him learning Jetiise tricks.

Much later, curled up with Obi-Wan, his cyare chuckled softly. "After that particular stunt, I'm afraid my Commander you don't get to bitch about my insane plans."


	4. Day Four - Post Order 66: The Return of Kote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day he woke up, showered, stared himself in the mirror, and for the first time in years, saw himself staring back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the snippets/moments I'm working on this particular one is likely going to become a full story.

It didn't happen gradually. One day he woke up, showered, stared himself in the mirror, and for the first time in years, saw himself staring back.

He was no longer CC-2224 former Marshall Commander, turned Purge Trooper. He was once again Kote, and was extremely pissed off. 

If there was one thing he was very good at, was going about his daily tasks, while dealing with an internal crisis. He had successfully run the 212th, while trying to figure out his feelings for his General. The only one he hadn't fooled was Rex, his vod had shoved him into a closet and demanded to know what got him so kriffing distracted. In a rare moment of uncontrolled emotion, he broke down and told him he had fallen in love with his Jetii. Rex had looked at him, then laughed. 'No osik ori'vod, everyone knows that'.

Rex. Boil. Wooly. Wolffe. Fox. Bly. How many of his vode were lost in their minds, working for an Empire that created them to destroy their Jetii. 

It hadn't taken long to figure out who Darth Vader really was, he was as careless and reckless as when he had led the 501st. The difference was the Stormtroopers were poorly trained, dying quickly and by the handful on Vader and Tarkin's whims. 

Since he got his mind back, there had been many times he woke from nightmares of finding his General's body floating in a pool of water. But deep down, he had always known that a single shot wouldn't be enough to bring him down. After all if Ventress, Grievous, or Dooku couldn't do it, one trooper with a 50% accuracy rate, sure as hell wasn't going to be able to.

Besides, there was only one person who could rile Skywalker up that quickly. Vader would lose all control, when some poor minion reported that a Jetii had once again freed some of the clones, destroyed Empire property, and generally made a nuisance of himself.

He had no doubt it was Obi-Wan, his cyare. Only he would be reckless in saving Cody's vode from themselves, annoy the osik out of Vader, and being his typical self sacrificing Jetii, who followed the whims of the Force.

He was pretty sure that Skywalker kept him close, as an ace up his mechanical sleeve. Waiting for the moment, to hurt his Master by showcasing he had control over the one person Kenobi loved.

The new bucket he wore as a Purge Trooper wasn't as good as his old one, but it at least covered the epic eyeroll at Skywalker … Vader's antics. The man held onto the light when Satine died, never gave into Maul's anger or hatred. Even with the death of all those he loved and called family, the betrayal of his men - he still fought in the light.

At what point in Vader's childish self centered angry little mind did he think Obi-Wan Kenobi would faint away at the sight of his Commander as a Purge Trooper. Oh no doubt, he would be pissed, likely annoy the kriff out of Vader until he lost his composure (which usually took seconds), then stun his Commander and escape with him.

Which was exactly what happened. 

He didn't get a chance to tell him that he was in his right mind, before he was stunned. At least his General learned some of the self preservation he tried to install in him! 

He woke with Rex and Wolffe staring down at him, and had never been happier to see their ugly mugs.

"Cody…"

"Kriffin' shut up and help me out of this bed." He yanked on Rex until the two were holding onto each other tightly, then reached over and grabbed Wolffe pulling him into the hug. 

"Your chip is out?" Wolffe asked, discreetly wiping away a tear.

"No, it just stopped working. I woke up and was me." He shifted until his feet were dangling over the bed. "I was taking time to figure what was going on. Once I got my bearings, I discovered the Empire based all their codes, files and controls on the GAR ones and would you believe they forgot to revoke my access." 

Rex snorted. "I'm sure you used it to your advantage."

"Kriffing hell I did." Cody sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face. He felt old, and knew he was looking beyond his age. "I sabotaged projects, destroyed files, and sent as much information out to the rebellion as I could … "

"It was how we finally found you." Rex couldn't stop touching him. They had him back, after all these years. "Ahoska realized they were getting classified information, and only few people would have that access."

"So you just decided to raid an Imperial base, knowing full well Vader … " He paused, closed his eyes, then glanced past his vode to see the one person he was longing yet terrified to see. "It was your insane idea wasn't it."

"I wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by, not when there was a chance to save you." Obi-Wan stepped into the room, his tunics long gone, but still wearing an outfit fitting of a Jetii. "Ner cyare."

He was across the room, desperate to have him in his arms again. Obi-Wan held onto him as tightly, both crying as they held on desperately. "Ni ceta. Ni ceta."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, ner al'verde." Kenobi kissed him softly. 

"I should've listened to Fives. Investigated. I swore to protect my vode and did nothing to save them. And from that you lost your family." Kote buried his head into his General's neck. "Ni ceta."

"K'lamon di'dunla." He made sure Kote was looking right at him, then wiped his tears. "K'lamon di'dunla. Help me save the vode, and burn the Empire to the ground." 

There was no way he wasn't going to say no.

Many nights later he would learn of two young children, who were the hope for the future. Obi-Wan was determined to protect them, by destroying the monster who had betrayed them.


	5. Day Five - Rest & Recovery: A New Symbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having his brothers with him at this moment was a gift, seeing Obi-Wan's expression when he saw the new paint would be priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this particular snippet sets inside [The Dragon General](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885513)
> 
> For those who follow that story - I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I wrote the next chapter, hated it and set it aside to figure what wasn't working. Unfortunately health issues popped up (it wasn't covid thank god), but I had no energy to do anything outside of work and suddenly it was March, and now mid March. I've pulled up the story and remembered why I hated what was written, but had a break through! I'm now in the process of getting it written, the goal is to have the update up by April. *crosses self and prays to the patron saint of fanfic writers*

His Cyare was di'kut, a self-sacrificing Jetii who couldn't stay out of trouble if his life depended on it, and it usually did. There was nothing he could say or do to convince his General that his plan to annoy a Sith Lord until he tried to kill him, really wasn't a good plan.

Obi-Wan had kissed him softly, promised he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Kote, or the men, especially as Admiral Block was also determined to put himself in danger, then headed for their rooms, stating he needed to speak to Quinlan.

"Growling isn't going to stop him from behind a self-sacrificing di'kut." 

Kote glanced over to Snap, and sighed. "WhenI was just his Commander and he did this osik, it was hard not to toss him into his room and leave him there. Now as his Mate, the instinct to put a battalion around him, and never let him out of my sight is even stronger."

"You do have a battalion surrounding him." Snap pointed out, chuckling at the snort growl. "He's a Jetii, our General, and your Dragon. He's doing this to stop the Sith. To keep the galaxy safe, along with the men, but especially for you, Kote."

"And what am I to him?" His voice was soft, a reflection back to those early years on Kamino. "I mean, I know I'm his Mate, and Dragons are protective creatures, but I'm all just a clone ... Hell, I'm not sure what I mean." He ran a hand over his face, suddenly very tired.

Snap grabbed, dragged him down the corridors, to the main barracks, then tossed him inside where most of the 212th were busy cleaning and fixing their armour. Snap helped him out of his armour, then sat him down in front of the tools, cleaner and paint.

"You are no longer just Commander Cody." He held out one of the rags. "Fett named you his Glory, but we all know you were never his, you're ours."

Kote took the rag, glanced around the room, his men watching the scene intently. "I'm still Cody…"

"But you're also Kote." Waxer stood and moved to kneel down in front of his Commander. "You have always protected us, your armour was a symbol, a sign, for us to follow, to look for the rising sun. Now you are more. It's time your armour shows who you are, not who we need you to be."

"And who am I?"

"Time to find out." Boil gave him a smirk, then slid over some paint. 

He methodically cleaned the armour, then fixed any dents or cracks, and made sure it was prepared to handle the battle that was coming. The war wouldn't end after the Sith was destroyed, oh the one they were fighting now would, but his vode still needed him to fight for them … his Mate needed him by his side. 

He was more than Fett's Glory.

He was more than a clone.

He was Kote, glory to his vode and his Mate. He was Cody, a skilled warrior and strategist, who planned, coordinated and executed galaxy wide battles.

He claimed the vode as his own, when Fett wouldn't.

He claimed his Mate, sealing their Bond.

Before he knew it, hours had gone by and there was a new design on his armour. A statement of where he belonged, beside his Mate, fighting for his vode. The Red Dragon gleamed on the white surface. He felt himself settle, all of those parts clicking together, making him into who he was always meant to be. 

Having his brothers with him at this moment was a gift, seeing Obi-Wan's expression when he saw the new paint would be priceless. 


	6. Day Six - AU: Duty vs Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason he was named Kote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I adore AUs ... shocking I know! I was eager for this prompt. This is a story I've been thinking about, and started a folder on so it's will likely become a full blown story!

Cody stood in front of his Buir. “Don’t ask me to do this.”

Jango frowned, not used to his oldest challenging one of his orders. “This isn’t a request. This will be good for our people.”

“I have given you everything.” He held his ground, shoulders held back, helmet tucked under his arm, sword at his side. “I have fought countless battles to protect our people, lost friends and vode. I would willingly give my life.”

“Then this shouldn’t be too much to ask.” Jango stepped down from his throne to stand in front of his Kote, his glory. The only one truly of his blood, so much like him.

“You promised me peace. Promised I wouldn’t have to follow your path.” He held the hard gaze directed at him. “And now you stand before me, asking me to sacrifice my freedom, my choice, my peace.”

“It is for your people.”

“No, it is for your people. You got us into this war, and now you’re sacrificing me to end it.” He snarled, letting his anger show. “I will not do this.”

“Why?”

“Because I have given my promise to another, and you will not make me break it so you can marry me off to the highest bidder!” He refused to back down on this, his cyare had kept him sane through this war, the promise of a future with him by his side. 

"You can keep your lover." Jango shook his head, laughing lightly. "It's a political marriage."

"I'm not you or mom." He barely was able to restrain the eyeroll. 

There was a reason he was standing in front of the King, being asked to sacrifice everything. He was the only true prince, born from Jango and Li, his mother, a political wife to make sure the Mandolorians and Kamino maintained their fragile peace. He had many half brothers, most of them born of affairs from both. 

Rex had his mother's coloring, though everything else about him was all Fett. There was a reason Wolffe was training to take over as Head Guard, a position his father held and he was very much his father's son. Fox had been dropped off at the front door, the only reason they knew he was family, was due to the infamous Fett stubbornness. And Wooly, was so much like Li, and nothing like a Fett, but was dearly loved by all. 

"Kote, you have no choice. This is a rare opportunity to finally make peace with the Jetii." 

"How about we just stop trying to kill each other over a horrific fuck up that happened over a century ago."

"They murdered our people!"

"Yet you want to marry me off to one!"

Jango grabbed Cody's neck and pulled him closer until their foreheads touched. "I would never put you into harm's way." They ignored the battles he had led and fought. "This is a rare opportunity … "

Kote closed his eyes, thinking of his people, his vode, all those who depend on him. A tear fell down his cheek, as he stepped back, held his Buir's war hardened gaze, and for the first time in his life … "No. I won't go back on my oath."

"I'm sorry, Kote." Jango looked over to his Head Guard, waved his hand. "You'll be under house arrest until we leave."

"Do what you need to do."

Kote didn't fight against Koon or Wolffe, he walked out of the room with his dignity, but if they thought they could keep him from his cyare ...

Well there was a reason he was named Kote. 


	7. Day Seven - Missing Perspectives: Our General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had made a promise to himself that he would tell him once the war was over, and then he lost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! All 7 Days! Though there are a lot of bunnies running around now!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed these snippets/moments!

Logically he understood.

He understood mission parameters, subterfuge, and the need for secrecy. 

But logic and emotions were two different things. So he understood perfectly why the Council had done what they did, no one could know about the mission to keep the General safe. It didn't change the devastation he felt, when he had heard the news.

The 212th had mourned, added the General's name to their remembrances. He holed himself in his room, drank himself stupid with some bad moonshine that likely could strip the engines clean. All he could feel was the regret that he never told him the truth. He had fallen in love with Obi-Wan almost the moment he saw him. It had been his smile that captivated him at first, but it was love and devotion to the men that sealed the deal.

Had made a promise to himself that he would tell him once the war was over, and then he lost him.

He hadn't come close to dealing with his grief, but was starting to find comfort from his vode, who understood - seemed he hadn't been that good at hiding his feelings.

Then the General was back.

It was a mission, to save the chancellor.

Cody heard the words from General Windu, and his own apology for deceiving the men as it was a high priority directly from the Chancellor's office, but his mind was only on a loop - 'he's alive'.

When he finally laid eyes on him, he actually questioned about the alive part. Obi-Wan looked worse than months on a hard campaign. And don't get him started on the short hair and clean shaven. His General looked like a Commander, and extremely vulnerable.

He heard a few of them whimper slightly at the sight, he could feel the vode's pleasure at seeing him, yet disbelief they sent their General back looking like he had risen from the dead. Then the General did something none of them expected.

After they had their new orders, heading to a campaign in the Mid-Rim. They had been in hyperspace for the day, when the General entered the mess hall. Cody watched as he settled himself before he addressed the men, and by his stance he was preparing himself for rejection.

"Ni ceta. Ner verde. Ni ceta." He bowed his head, and in the shock of the whole 212th, went to his knees, repeating he was sorry. 

They all looked at Cody, demanding he do something. 

His General didn't belong on his knees, not for something he had no control over. Yes, they all were hurt, devastated at the loss, but they had their miracle, he was back with them. Which meant, he was theirs now.

Cody made his way over to ner Jetii, pulled him back onto his feet. He cupped his cheek, wiping away the tears. "If you could've told us would you have?"

"Yes. I didn't want to do this. Trust is everything. I hurt Anakin, he's not even speaking to me, despite the fact I did it to save the Chancellor." Obi-Wan leaned into the touch. "I can't express enough how sorry I am for hurting you, ner a'verde."

"Obi-Wan." There was a flash in the General's eyes. "There is nothing for you to apologize for, you had to do your duty, as we do. The fact you stood before us, asking for our forgiveness, shows how much you care for us."

"You and the men are my one source of comfort these days."

"Should've realized no way a single shot would've taken you down." He gave his General a grin, chuckling at the blush that was more visible without the beard. "We ask you two things? Grow the beard back…"

"Yes!" Gearshift added into the conversations

"Please for the love of the Force. We can't have a baby General." Boil called out, smiling brightly. 

Obi-Wan laughed slightly. "And the other?"

"I don't care how, but if you ever get called to do something like that again. At least get word to me, I'll protect our men." Cody then took the one chance he thought he missed, he leaned down and gently kissed the lush lips. It's different than he thought, always imagining what it would feel like with the beard, and is hoping in time he'll get to experience it.

Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss and pulled Cody closer. They both ignored the hollering from the men, enjoying the moment. "No what?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"We have dinner with the vode, then I think we need to talk." Cody kissed him one more time, then pulled him towards the men, letting them have time with their General. He watched as they teased, assured, and soaked in Obi-Wan's presence.

He may not have liked what happened, but they had their general, and he had his cyare.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Interested in the bulk of my fanfiction: [Sylum Clan](https://www.sylumclan.com/sylumblog/welcome-to-sylum-clan/)
> 
> Please take a moment and check out my: [Published Fiction](https://www.nicholasjfinch.com)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Nico Meridius](https://nico-meridius.tumblr.com/)


End file.
